This invention relates to a window crank assembly which includes a stationarily supported cable drum for transmitting pulling forces to a cable which is wound about a core rotatable by a drive. The cable passes through an opening in a stationary housing of the cable drum and is, externally of the housing, connected with a substantially vertically displaceably guided window pane. Along a length portion the cable extends in a cable conduit, the opposite ends of which are supported in fittings. At least one of the fittings is situated in the vicinity of the cable drum at a predetermined distance from the core.
A window crank assembly of the above-outlined type which finds advantageous application particularly in the side doors of automotive vehicles for raising and lowering the door windows, is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,743. By virtue of the use of a flexible bowden cable--namely a cable positioned within a flexible cable conduit which is supported at its ends--the known window crank assembly has the advantage that it can be prefabricated as a unit and can be installed in vehicle doors of different dimensions and configurations. In this known arrangement the ends of the cable conduit are held firmly by fittings which are fixedly mounted on a base plate. The latter also serves to carry the cable drum.